


New Beginnings

by talesandthings



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has something to ask Jared on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make this angsty but I just couldn't help myself. Oh and I also didn't get time to proofread this so sorry for the mistakes.

Jensen fidgeted in his seat. He was a bundle of nerves and there was a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He cleared his throat, tugged at his jacket, and looked around and admired the dim lights of the restaurant to ignore the feeling. The place was quiet, except for the clattering of dishes in the kitchen, and the smooth jazz music playing in the background. The quietness made Jensen even more nervous and he took a sip from the water in front of him to calm his nerves.  Placing the glass back on the table, the blond reached into his pocket and dug out a square velvet box. He ran his fingers over it a few times, before putting it back in its place.   

The nerves were taking over again and he twisted his forearm to look at the watch. His boyfriend was supposed to be here five minutes ago and Jensen was suddenly sweating through his dress shirt, thinking that maybe Jared had changed his mind. The green-eyed man tapped his foot impatiently and kept staring at the watch, engrossed in his thoughts when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

The blond jumped out of his seat and hit his knee on the edge of the table. “Ow!” Jensen cried out in pain. He looked at up and the pout on his boyfriend’s lips told him that Jared felt awful for scaring Jensen.

“I am so sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to startle you” The younger man apologized profusely and his shoulders slumped in dejection.

Jensen immediately felt bad for making Jared sad today out of all days and he stood up, pulling the man into a hug. His hand through Jared’s hair and all but squeezed the man. When his chestnut haired boyfriend let out a little hiss in pain, Jensen let him go and looked at him apologetically. “Sorry, just got really excited to see there, bud.” He reached out and tucked Jared’s hair behind his ear. Jensen let his hand rest on Jared’s cheek and watched him fondly. “Happy birthday” he finally said and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. When they pulled apart, Jared gave him a shy smile and Jensen felt like his heart melted.

Jared finally looked around at the restaurant and Jensen could see as his eyes widened in realization. “Jen, why are we the only ones here?”

Jensen bit his lips in embarrassment and he went on the other side of the table to pull out the chair for Jared. The hazel-eyed man looked at Jensen and then the chair. He sighed and sat down, giving his boyfriend a pointed looked when Jensen got back into his own seat.

“I hired out the whole restaurant.” Jensen finally confessed and looked away, his cheeks turning a tint of red in embarrassment.

Jared let out a soft chuckle and reached out to take Jensen’s hand “Thank you for doing this.” His eyes were filled with so much gratitude and love and for the umpteenth time today, Jensen realized just how much he loved this man.

Jensen traced Jared’s palm with his thumb and gave him a bright smile. “Anything for you, Jay. I know you need all the quiet you can get right now”

Jared sighed and was about to say something when they were interrupted by a voice welcoming them to the restaurant and wishing Jared a happy birthday. Jensen looked up to see the manager of the restaurant, whom he had talked to earlier, standing by the table with a bottle of chardonnay. “Your dinner will be here soon” He informed them as he poured the red liquid into their glasses. When he was done, he sat the bottle on the table and gave them a broad smile, his teeth practically shining like pearls “If you need anything just let me know.”

Once he was gone, Jared used his free hand to pick up the glass and take a quick whiff of the wine “It’s non-alcoholic?”

“Yeah. I know alcohol isn’t good for migraines.” Jensen replied and picked up his own glass to take a quick sip. “It’s actually pretty good”

A shadow of sadness fell over Jared’s face at his boyfriend’s response “Jensen, you can you order yourself alcohol if you want”

Jensen clicked his tongue and leaned forward to look into Jared’s eyes “Jared, today if your day and we’re only going to do what’s good for you” He assured the younger man and brought his hand up to his lips. Placing a quick kiss on it, he laid their hands joined hands back on the table.

Both men stared into each other’s eyes and only blinked when food was placed on their table. Jensen had ordered their meals when he arrived at the restaurant.

“This looks really good,” Jared said looking down at his place of steak and veggie stir fry. Both of them were simple men and enjoyed steak more than any other food. So despite bringing him to a fancy place, Jensen knew it was best to get Jared the one food he liked the most.

Dinner went pretty smoothly and they talked about everything. Jared had started getting severe migraines a week ago and he was miserable the whole week, so Jeremy gave him time off. Because of his own busy schedule, Jensen barely spent any time with his boyfriend the past week. Now the man felt horrible because Jared looked like hell. There were bags under his eyes, which told Jensen he wasn’t sleeping as much and he also looked like he had lost a considerable amount of weight.

A clicking sound brought Jensen out of his thoughts and he saw Jared snapping his fingers in front of his eyes. “What’s wrong?” The hazel-eyed man asked; his eyes wide in concern.

“Jared, are you not telling me something?” Jensen questioned after intently watching his boyfriend for a few seconds.

Jared’s shoulder slumped and he slinked back into his chair. “What do you mean?”

 “I know migraines can be awful but that doesn’t explain the sudden weight loss and the shadow of sadness behind your eyes,” Jensen replied and tried to keep his tone as non-accusatory as he could. Jared just wasn’t the same guy he was a week ago.

Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes for a few seconds before replying. “I don’t know. I just have a hard time getting out of bed and out of the house. Sometimes I just feel like crawling under my bed and never coming out”

Jensen just watched his boyfriend, not saying how to respond to that. He slowly pushed back his chair and went to Jared’s side of the bed. The blond kneeled down beside him and took his hand “Hey, hey, it’s okay” he said turned Jared’s head towards himself with his free hand.

Jared kept looking down and refused to meet Jensen’s eyes. “I am scared, Jen. I don’t know what’s going on with me. I don’t feel like myself anymore”

Jensen lifted his head up and made Jared look at him. “Jar, whatever it is, we’ll figure it out okay? I want you to know that you’re not alone. I am right beside you and I always will be. I should have seen that something was wrong earlier but I was just so busy with work- but I am here now.”

Jared lips turned upwards a little and leaned down to place a kiss on Jensen’s lips. Jensen returned the kiss and brushed his hand through the younger man’s hair. After the soft, chaste kiss ended, Jensen rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “Let’s go home.”

“Who’s home? Mine or yours” Jared whispered against Jensen’s face.

“Ours” Jensen replied and pulled away to search Jared’s eyes.

The younger man’s face lit up at the confession “What?”

The older man pulled away and reached into his pocket. He took out the same velvet box he was playing with earlier and placed it into Jared’s hand. “Open it”

Jared’s Adam’s Apple bobbed and he slowly opened the box. The younger man gasped when he finally saw its content. “Jen- I- I don’t know what to say”

“You don’t have to say anything right now if you don’t want to” Jensen assured him and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Happy birthday, baby”

Jared’s smile grew, and though it didn’t reach his eyes, Jensen decided that he could live with that.

“Ask me” Jared finally said biting his lips

“Okay. Jared Tristen Padalecki, will you move in with me in our new house?” The blond asked chuckling at his adorable boyfriend, who was now looking at him with his mouth slightly agape.

“Yes!” Jared excitedly responded and threw his arms around Jensen’s neck.

Jensen moved his arm around Jared’s waist and rest it on his back. He didn’t know what was going with Jared, but what he did know was that he was going to be beside this man no matter what. he

 

 

 


End file.
